


The Last Time

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: When the mood strikes, the mood strikes.  Some things just can't be helped.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	The Last Time

“Dean,” she moaned into his ear as he pressed his body against her. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Even as she weakly protested, her hands found their way into his hair; grabbing fistfuls while his lips dragged over her throat. 

“I know,” he replied, voice rough and dark. “I know,” he repeated, shoving his hand between them to pull open her jeans and sliding his hand inside. A growl escaped as his fingertips found her wet and ready. “Need you.”

A short cry tore from her throat as he tickled at her clit. “But...Sam.” The first wave of pleasure rippled through her, and her knees weakened along with the pathetic little resolve she had. 

He shook his head sharply at the mention of his brother’s name. “Don’t care.” He pulled his hand away, tugging now at the waist, pulling her jeans down to fall at her bare feet. He covered her mouth with his, tongue swirling and tasting with barely contained desire. 

Reaching for his jeans, she popped the button quickly pushing them down over his superb ass. Grabbing him tightly, she jerked his hips into her. His cock brushed against her mound. “Last time.” She breathed. 

An arm around her waist, and Dean lifted her onto the surface. She hissed a little at the cold, but it was quickly forgotten when he spoke against her lips. “Last time,” he promised. “Open up.” He pushed between her legs, sliding easily inside. 

Had she not been distracted by the delicious burn of Dean splitting her in half, she’d remind him that last time was supposed to be the last time. Or maybe it was the time before that. Her thoughts were dissipated by Dean’s hands grasping her ass, holding her in place as he snapped his hips into her. She was immediately lost in the feel of his body, the smell of his shampoo, and he soft grunts as he loved her. “Dean.” She sighed again. She wanted to lean back, wrap her legs around him. She wanted him deeper. Yet he held her in place, her legs dangling limply on either side of him. His balls making an odd, dull thwap as they slapped the table edge. 

She could feel sweat trickling down her back, between her breasts and soaking her shirt. Wiggling out of his grasp, she yanked the offending garment over her head and tossed it aside. He immediately swooped in, pulling a nipple into his mouth, tugging and suckling at her. 

Arching into his mouth her hips tilted up and she finally wrapped her legs around his thighs. His mouth was sending tingles through her body. She tightened all of her muscles round him. 

“You keep that up and I’m gonna cum.” He growled. 

“Isn’t that’s the point?” She tightened again and he grunted. 

“Not yet. I’m nowhere near done enjoying you.”

“You make me sound like food.” She moved her hips against him, rubbing, seeking more friction. 

Sparkling green eyes met hers. “Well, it is time to eat.” With that, he dropped to his knees before her and buried his face between her thighs. 

Any hope of keeping quiet was lost the moment Dean’s tongue swept through her folds. Her body responded so easily to his ministrations. His wicked tongue swept through her lips, teasing her clit before he wrapped his lips around it and applied gentle pressure. His fingers dug into her thighs as she trembled before him. She bucked and arched and cried his name as she came. 

Standing back, his eyes swept over her naked body spread out over the table. He thought he could see her quivering with the aftershocks. “Look at you,” he breathed, his hand closing around his still slick and weeping cock. “God, you make me so hard.” He pumped his hand a couple times. “Bet I can cum just thinking about you.”

Finally catching her breath, she raised her head to meet his eyes. “Stop teasing.” She moved to close her legs, but he jumped forward, “Uh uh. This pussy isn’t done with me yet.”

“No?” She adjusted her body to lie flat, her heels braced on the table edge. She ran her hands up over her stomach and squeezed her breasts. A small moan reached Dean’s ears and he throbbed urgently. 

“God no.” He replied, stepping forward and sheathing himself in her again. This time he wasn’t gentle. He gripped her hips and began relentlessly pounding. It wasn’t long before he felt his core tighten. One look at her arched body, mouth open in pleasure and he was lost. “Gonna cum.” He gasped.

She covered his hands with hers and tightened around his cock. “Give it to me.” She demanded. 

He came hard and fast, pulsing deep inside her. The waves were still fading when he spoke. “Oh…that was…” 

An ear-splitting shriek filled the room, startling them. “Oh fuck!” She cried, sitting up, almost kicking Dean backwards. She hopped off the table and rushed to the oven. Throwing open the door to be met with billowing black smoke. 

“My pizza,” Dean moaned forlornly behind her. He grabbed his shirt and began frantically waving it at the screaming smoke detector. Fortunately, it didn’t take much to get it to stop. However, the ringing in Dean’s ears was probably going to be around for a few minutes. He sighed unhappily. 

“Lucky we didn’t trigger the sprinklers.” She muttered, turning to Dean who was buttoning his jeans. “Now what?” She asked as she gingerly removed what was now a giant hockey puck and depositing it on the counter. 

“Now we go out.” He proclaimed. “I’ve worked up quite an appetite and I’m starving.”

When they returned to the bunker, they found Sam sitting at the map table. Even from the top of the stairs she could see that he was angry. 

He knew. Her heart thudded in here chest. She gripped Dean’s shoulder on the way down. He glanced back at her with a slight nod.

“Hiya Sammy.” He strolled towards his brother, clearly struggling to sound casual. 

The younger Winchester scoffed, glaring up at him. “You must think I’m stupid.”

Dean shrugged with a teasing grin, “You gotta give me a little more than that man,” he chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean…”

“This isn’t funny!” Sam shouted as he jumped up out of his chair and tossing something at his brother’s feet. She immediately realized in horror, that it was her panties and shirt. They’d left their clothes in the kitchen! 

“Sam…” she stepped forward, but he held up his hand. The fury in his gaze stopping her cold. 

“No.” He turned his attention back to Dean. A moment passed with the brothers in a staring contest. Sam broke first, “Well?!”

“What?! What is it that you want us to say, Sam?!” Dean shot back. “Those clearly aren’t MINE!” 

“You said that you’d stop fucking in our kitchen!” He roared.

She hit the floor laughing. It was partially relief, partial fear, and a lot of mortification. With the life of horror that they led; this was so… preposterous. She couldn’t help her gales of laughter.

“It’s unsanitary!” Sam yelled. “You BOTH agreed!”

“Hey,” Dean spoke firmly, nudging her with his boot. “You need to lighten up. Sammy here is serious.” He chortled the last words. 

Even as Sam spoke, she could hear the smile breaking out on his face. “You sinners get the fuck in there and sanitize it. With bleach! Or I SWEAR I’m moving out tonight!”

“Okay, okay Sammy,” Dean laughed. “We will. Just…”

“No. Fuck that. Fuck you and fuck her,” Sam dropped back into the chair. “If I leave, I’m taking the Wi-Fi with me.”

“Hey now!” She popped up, suddenly sober. She looked up into Dean’s gorgeous face. “Don’t just stand there, Winchester, get the mop!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read anything of mine consistently, you'd note that I don't write angst. Like, ever. I don't like to. The real world hurts too much. I wanted to put a "it looks like angst but it's not" warning but I think that ruins the effect.  
> If you thought it was going to hurt and stuck it out to the end, I thank you. 
> 
> If you read it at all... I thank you, let's be honest!


End file.
